


improvise

by humanveil



Series: Kinktober 2017 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gags, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-09 18:12:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12281814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: Kinktober 2017 – Day 11 – Gags.Draco can never keep his mouth shut. Harry does what he has to.





	improvise

**Author's Note:**

> this barely fills the prompt but it's all that was working, so. 
> 
> also, let's pretend silencing charms don't exist.

Draco’s mouth falls open in a moan as Harry’s body covers his. Within seconds, Harry’s hand is clamped over Draco’s mouth, his breath warm and his voice low when he warns Draco to _keep quiet._

He doesn’t want to be heard. Dinner with the Malfoys had hardly gone according to plan, and Harry doubts getting caught like _this_ is going to help.

Draco’s moans are even louder when Harry’s hand falls away, and with a frustrated groan, Harry pulls the tie from his dress-robe and shoves the fabric between Draco’s teeth, muffling the noise.

It’s not perfect, but it’ll do. 


End file.
